Sasuke wa Sasuke da yo
by sachi-yeah
Summary: Si Sasuke veut, Sasuke prend. Parce que Sasuke est un Uchiwa et qu'il veut faire l'amour à Naruto. Drabble, SasuNaru viiiiite fait :p , peut-être OCC, à prendre au second degrés, c'est du grand bordel ! Avis aux amateurs :p


**Auteure:** Sachiyo

**Genre et blabla: **drabble, à prendre à 300ième degrés :) C'est vraiment parti d'un délire totalement stupide, sorti de nulle part. En plein milieu de la nuit, j'ai pensé, comme ça sans raison "En fait, Sasuke est vraiment puéril comme gars. Mais c'est tellement marrant haha" et pouf, ce drabble est né :p 'fin bref, les persos et _blabla_ ne m'appartiennent pas, ça change pas. UA, ou pas. Au choix. OCC, peut-être mais peut-être pas. Au choix. And so on...

**Note:** Ici, on va partir du principe que Sasu et Naru forment déjà un couple mais que bon, les opinions divergent ^^' Et on a pas forcément envie de faire _cram cram_ au même moment. Dans ma tête, Naruto faisait du jardinage, ou en tout cas, était occupé avec des fleurs O.o Allez savoir pourquoi...

**Note 2:** Absolument chaque mot, chaque répétition, chaque redondance, tout est fait exprès et programmé. Ça peut faire lourd mais moi, j'aime comme ça.

**Note 3:** J'écoutais "_Je te souhaite_" de Natasha St Pier au retapage ^^

**Review anonymes:** Merci à tous pour vos review, elles me font toujours extrêmement plaisir, mais j'aimerai remercier chacun d'entre vous, au lieu d'un message collectif... Mais merci beaucoup à vous ! Ça me donne envie de faire encore mieux :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Uchiwa Sasuke n'est pas le genre de gars à être intimidé. Il ne connait pas la peur, la crainte, ni même la gêne. Lorsque Sasuke veut, Sasuke a. Il ordonne, réclame, exige, qu'importe les moyens, seul comptent les résultats. Sasuke ne connait rien en amour, et ça ne l'intéresse pas de savoir. Tout ce qu'il estime nécessaire de connaître, c'est qu'il aime Naruto et réclame son amour en retour. Sasuke ne fait jamais rien de niais ou mielleux. Sasuke est classe et élégant. C'est inné. Il aime à se le rappeler. Sasuke est un homme fier et orgueilleux. Et l'insatisfait peut aller se pendre; ça ne le concerne pas. Sasuke est tout puissant. Il ne faut jamais l'oublier. Sasuke n'est pas timide. Inutile et ridicule à ses yeux. De plus, Sasuke ne tue jamais sans raison, sauf quand il n'y a pas de raison. Une pulsion est une pulsion. On ne contredit pas une pulsion, surtout lorsque celle-ci est meurtrière. Et puis, c'est pas comme si on allait la regretter, cette blonde là : Ino. Il y en a tellement d'autres… Et puis, c'était de sa faute à elle, elle avait failli frôler Naruto. Or on ne s'approche pas, de Naruto. Et si Sasuke veut, Sasuke prend. Sasuke est avant tout un Uchiwa.

...

Ce soir là, Sasuke voulait Naruto. Alors Sasuke alla chercher Naruto.

« Naruto, je te veux. Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour. »

«… Ah… Coucher ensemble tu veux dire ? »

« Non, qu'on fasse l'amour. Je veux faire l'amour. »

« Il faudrait déjà qu'il y ait, de l'amour. »

« Mais y'en a, chez moi. Maintenant viens, je suis pressé. »

Sasuke ne comprenait pas. Et Sasuke n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Depuis quand se refusait-on à lui ?

« Je veux pas Sasuke ! T'es idiot ou quoi ? D'où ça sort ça ? 'Faire l'amour' ? C'est un pari ? »

Sasuke ne fait jamais de paris. Sauf pour les chevaux. La question était stupide. Or Sasuke ne répond pas, quand c'est stupide.

« J'ai une tête à rigoler ? Bien. Je te veux, je te prends. Vois-y ce que tu veux, je veux qu'on fasse l'amour. La question s'arrête là. »

Sasuke est capricieux. Et Naruto têtu.

« Arrêtes de délirer. »

« C'est pas le cas. »

« Ah… Tant pis alors ! J't'emmerde moi ! »

« Et moi, j't'enc- »

Sasuke n'est pas vulgaire, et il ne s'énerve jamais. Sauf quand il est déjà énervé.

« Je te prends délicatement jusqu'à être rassasié de toi. »

« … Imbécile ! Va-t-en sérieux ! … »

Sasuke fait toujours de belles phrases, mais Sasuke n'a pas de patience. Et ce soir là, Sasuke avait vraiment envie de Naruto.

« Je t'aime alors si j'ai dis oui, c'est oui ! »

« Oui Sasuke. Moi aussi je t'aime. Beaucoup hein. Mais ce soir, je t'emmerde. »

Sasuke était en colère. Sasuke n'est pas homme à être en colère. Naruto avait refusé… alors Naruto allait regretter. Sasuke ne cherche jamais compliqué. Mais Sasuke aime les représailles. N'est pas Uchiwa qui veut.

Pourtant… Sasuke est inconscient. Oui car Sasuke aime Naruto. Naruto aime Sasuke. Mais Naruto est sadique et Sasuke naïf. Si Sasuke n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait, alors Sasuke allait recommencer. Sasuke n'abandonne jamais. Et ça, Naruto, ça le fait bien marrer.

* * *

**_Sachiyo:_** Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Encore une fois, c'est du gros n'importe quoi qu'il ne faut absolument pas prendre au sérieux. Mais n'empêche, Sasuke fait pas un peu homme de cromagnon ? haha OçO

Sasuke: Et comme Sasuke veut ta vie, Sasuke va la prendre :)

_**Sachiyo:**_ Non, ça peut paraître cool hein, de loin, comme ça, vite fais mais non. J't'assure, non ...

Merci beaucoup.


End file.
